Fun And Games With Gaara and Sasuke
by ClubAssKick
Summary: random theme. sasuke is going out with gaara but hasn't seen him lately. when they meet again, it gets tense. yoai, gaaraxsasuke. some OOC with OC character: Kiya


hello everyonethis is a story that i wrote just to se if i could write a mature. (i was blushing like mad ;_; )

anyways, please review! if any one flames this, than thank you! you are tricking the system by making my story more popular with review-y-ness!!!

disclaimer: if i owned Naruto, than Hasashi Kishimoto- sensei would be homeless

* * *

****

_**Fun and games with Gaara and Sasuke**_

Sasuke sighed as Kiya turned to him with a look on her face that means business and says, "Tonight, you're sleeping in the garage," before turning back to stab at the pudding she was making. Sasuke sighed. He had planned to go out to his boyfriends house for the first time since summer holiday, even if Kiya had planned a sort of night were they could get some family bonding done. Their parents were off at the big city and had left the twins in the hands of their older brother, Itachi. Then their older brother got caught using meth and was currently jailed. Kiya never wanted Sasuke to end up the same way, but the boy kinda needed his space from his clingy sister. "Look I'm going over to Gaara-san's, okay? And his sister will be there and I promise I won't use alcohol or drugs or smoke any pot so you won't have to worry," said Sasuke, exasperated. Kiya grumbled something incoherent that sounded a lot like "stupid cocky bastard" and sighed. "Fine, but do I have to give you any 'Birds and the Bees' talk before you go?" she asked. "No, we're way past that," said Sasuke grinning. He had hoped to creep Kiya out but she just turned back to mixing pudding and said, "Be back before at least by three in the afternoon tomorrow, got that?" while angrily sloshing the milk in the bowl. Sasuke nodded even though he was behind his twin's back but he had a feeling she knew anyways.

Sasuke arrived at his boyfriend's house just after he saw Temari leave in her silver convertible. It was a perfect night and the salty sea air left a taste in Sasuke's mouth. He opened the door to the Spanish style mansion after cutting through perfectly manicured lawns. The backdoor was unlocked as usual, and when he turned to close it again, a strong sensual voice said, and "Have you ever bothered to come in through the front door like a normal person?" it asked. Sasuke turned around to see a teen with a mess of red hair framing his face and covering his forehead which had "love" in Japanese tattooed to it, long yet defined frame of a boy around seventeen, jade colored eyes ringed with the dark circles of someone who doesn't get enough sleep, and scrutinizing yet inviting pale lips. The light from the hallway into the kitchen made it look like the boy had just descended from heaven. Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat and managed to croak out an, "Um…" while blushing furiously. "Well?" the red head asked, slightly tipping his head to the side giving him the look of and innocent crouching wolf. "Um, Gaara… I came from this door so I could… um … surprise you?" said Sasuke stuttering. Gaara frowned and shook his head. "You know, that excuse is getting really old you know," he said. "Right," said Sasuke blushing, "What should we do tonight?" he asked, his face still the color of his boyfriend's hair. Gaara offered a smile that, if you didn't know him, seemed like a grimace. Gaara pointed down the hall were Sasuke could see the living room… or den, Sasuke wasn't really sure since he was unused to being in his mansion. He took his shoes off in the kitchen and followed Gaara to a huge open area with several couches, armchairs, and a loveseat coupled (ha ha …pun-ny) with a big screen television and some ottomans. "Ottoman Turks…" mumbled Sasuke when he saw them. "What?" asked Gaara, turning to face Sasuke before plopping himself on a loveseat. "Um…my sister she pounded some information into my head and stuck labels to everything to help for history finals last semester," explained Sasuke sitting next to Gaara. "So how are you and your sister?" Gaara asked. "Oh, we had to rent out our house awhile back because we couldn't pay for heating or electricity in such a big house. So we moved to a smaller apartment, " said Sasuke. When Gaara gave him a look that said "aren't your parents paying for any of this?" Sasuke sighed and said, "Itachi and his drug abuse. They don't trust us to not give it to the weasel faced bastard,". Gaara nodded his head. "So, it's been awhile that we met since school got out, like… a month ago? So much has happened in your life and yet nothing much here…" said Gaara. Finally they touched on the subject of why they were meeting, which had Sasuke nervous since he came into the house (heck, the size also contributed since Gaara's father died and left the Sabaku siblings everything, but let's just say this place is unnecessarily huge, even bigger than the Uchiha twins' old flat). The boys looked at each other for a long time. "I've been busy with the move and getting a job and studying for college exams next year, I just," said Sasuke before he bit his lip. "Forgot about me…" said Gaara, looking above Sasuke's head,". "I didn't want to!" cried Sasuke. Gaara looked away and then turned to Sasuke with a little smile. "It's okay, I'm used to it," he said. "I've kinda just been hard to remem-…?"Gaara started before Sasuke flung himself at him and locked the red head's lips in his own. "Not me. I won't forget," said Sasuke softly.

Somehow they ended up half naked one the couch, wrapped around each other and kissing. Gaara broke from Sasuke's bruised lips to trail a line of butterfly kisses down the other boys' neck and suck on the vein. Sasuke gasped and it went straight to Gaara's groin. "Mn…ah!" gasped Sasuke as Gaara nipped and sucked on the sensitive area. "W-wait Gaara…" said Sasuke through gasps. Gaara looked up quizzically in Sasuke's eyes with his own fiery green ones. "Yes?" asked Gaara. Sasuke blushed. "Kiya told me not to do any drugs…" said Sasuke. Gaara stared awhile before he caught on with the joke. He laughed a small laugh that seemed sort of shy, unless you didn't know him. He resumed his task of creating a large hickey on the base of the others' neck. Gaara then trailed his fingers down Sasuke's flat stomach he heard the other make a small gasp as he got to Sasuke's groin region. He rubbed the uke's hardening member through his nylon work out shorts and earned several gasps and moans that pleased Gaara's own hardness. Gaara looked up at Sasuke again as if to ask permission. Sasuke nodded his head before Gaara pulled both boxers and shorts down at the same time. He looked down at the uke soaking up Sasuke's porcelain skin, unblemished except for the hickey at his neck. "W-what?" asked Sasuke blushing as Gaara looked him up and down. He moved to cover himself up (which is impossible given his impressive SIZE), but Gaara stopped his hands. "I'm just admiring," said the seme before he caressed Sasuke's inner thigh. He moved Sasuke and himself so that Sasuke was sitting on the couch while Gaara was on the floor. The seme bent in between Sasuke's legs and proceeded to lick the other male's cock. Sasuke grabbed Gaara's hair to keep from crying out in pleasure. "Does this feel good Sasuke?" asked Gaara looking up at said male. Sasuke moaned from the sudden loss of contact and nodded his head vigorously. Gaara smirked and took in all of Sasuke at once in his mouth (damn impressive!) and Sasuke, in reply to the sudden attack of pleasure gasped and moaned Gaara's name. Said male continued to suck up and down the shaft and squeeze Sasuke's balls. "Mn…Ah! G-Gaara…I think-! Ah!" Sasuke cried before he came in Gaara's mouth. Amazingly he swallowed it all without leaving any left and kissed Sasuke long and hard. Sasuke could taste himself and moaned. Gaara used the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the other male's mouth and lap and suck as much as he could. Sasuke moaned louder this time and his limp cock proceeded to grow hard again. Gaara's, however, was severely lacking in attention and was making a decent sized tent in his tight black pants. Sasuke giggled (wait a minute… what crazy dimension is this?! Sasuke is capable of human emotions, yet alone that of a school girls? What's next? Dancing trees? Apocalypse? Actually that makes sense…Anyways…) and unzipped Gaaras pants when he stood up. Gaara sighed as Sasuke pulled down both Gaara's pants and boxers down revealing a cock as big as his own, but thicker. Sasuke ran his thumb along the shaft and he could feel it strain against his hand. Gaara lunged at Sasuke, but the uke positioned himself so Gaara was sitting on the couch and Sasuke was straddling his hips. "Ah! Wait, Sasuke," said Gaara before Sasuke could do anything rash. He sucked on his fingers to make a coating of saliva and proceeded to Sasuke's entrance. He rubbed the opening and pushed a finger inside of Sasuke. "Ng!" Sasuke said in surprise but soon the pain of a foreign object in his ass felt strangely pleasing. Gaara then inserted another finger and scissored his fingers inside Sasuke to get him prepared for what was to come (no pun intended) for the uke. Slowly Sasuke adjusted, but just before Gaara hit his soft spot and he gasped in pleasure. "Did I get it?" asked Gaara, his voice husky. Sasuke could only nod, his voice had left him as well as his sense of reason. They went on vacation to the Bahamas. Gaara then inserted another finger and prepared Sasuke again, only it took a shorter amount of time for him to adjust. Gaara then started pumping Sasuke's cock fast and before long he came all over Gaara's hand and chest. "What?" asked Sasuke, ashamed he had came twice before Gaara even came once. "Don't worry. I don't have any lubricant, so this will come in handy," Gaara said, holding up his hand to emphasize what he was going to do with the liquid. He rubbed it on his seriously deprived member with the "lubricant" and hissed slightly as he touched his own hot skin. He nodded to Sasuke, and the uke (even if his is on "top" he's still uke, his ass is the one getting fucked) lowered himself onto Gaara's throbbing cock. Sasuke let out a hiss of pain as he lowered his ass, taking in Gaara to the hilt. Gaara allowed Sasuke to adjust before he lifted his hips and set him back down over his member. "I'm not going to break," said Sasuke in a voice clouded with pleasure. Gaara smiled and flipped Sasuke so the uke was on all fours on the couch. Gaara took out his cock and slammed it back into Sasuke, immediately hitting his prostate and earning a scream of pleasure come from Sasuke. He continued to pound Sasuke until he could feel his euphoria coil and climax in the pit of his stomach, and grabbed Sasuke's hard dick in his left hand and pumped the other boy, earning more pleasured moans and screams from the male. Finally Sasuke came on the couch cushions and Gaara soon followed suit, feeling Sasuke's walls clench around him. Both their orgasms were explosive and Gaara could feel Sasuke's ass milk his cock. They both collapsed on the soiled couch but neither cared. Once they could move, Gaara tried pulling out before Sasuke stopped him. Gaara sat up pulling the other male with him. Gaara tried pulling out again put Sasuke shook his head. "I want to ride you out," said Sasuke huskily. And so he did.

It had been a week since the first time the boys screwed and finally Sasuke asked a question that had been bothering him. "When do I get to be seme?" asked Sasuke as he watched the gentle slope of Gaara's hips rise and fall with his breathing while they lay in Sasuke's bed (Kiya was at one of her part time jobs since Sasuke was too lazy to get one…). "What kind of question is that?" chuckled Gaara. Sasuke frowned. Both boys were dominatrix types, but Sasuke was always uke and Gaara was always seme. "Well for starters…" said Gaara, "…your just too damn beautiful to be on top. And another reason why, it's because it's in your name," responded Gaara. "What?" asked Sasuke, propping himself up on his elbows. Gaara nodded, "Right it's in your name , you know, Sas-UKE," said Gaara tauntingly. Sasuke tried to smother him with a pillow but it wasn't having the desired effect. Gaara laughed and easily brushed the attempted murder weapon out of the way. He leaned in to kiss Sasuke before they heard the front door of the two bedroom apartment open. "I'm home!" called Kiya. She could hear a *bang* and Sasuke saying "fuck" while someone else chuckled and said something like "isn't that what we just did?". She sighed and went to the tiny kitchen and turned on the blender to drown out any possible *noise*. Kiya actually considered tossing it at the two boys (yes, she knew what they were up to. She spent many a night trying to block out their sex noises whenever Gaara came over…) but then came to a problem, the cord would come out of the wall. Then again it didn't necessarily have to be ON when she threw it at them. She sighed and turned off the blender. It's not like there was anything in it anyways. "What are you doing here?" said a grumpy Sasuke voice. Kiya turned around to see a grumpy Sasuke (who looked like he was in a wind storm and smelled like sex) and she retorted, "I live here,". "I know that but I thought you would be at work still," said Sasuke, his arms across his chest and his frown deepening. Kiya looked at the clock on the wall in the living room (the kitchen is attached to the living room. So it goes: front door, living room/kitchen on right, bathroom on left, Kiya's room on left after bathroom, and Sasuke's room opposite Kiya's) and said, "Sasuke, you must be on crack. It's almost ten at night," before moodily unpacking the groceries. Eventually she would have to get used to Gaara over or Sasuke over at Gaara's house. Speaking of Gaara, he came sheepishly plodding down the hall, whom also looked and smelt like Sasuke. "Ah, hello Gaa-seme," said Kiya casually. Both boys blushed profusely and Gaara whispered, "Told you," into his lover's ear. Sasuke playfully punched the slightly taller of the two. Gaara kissed the base of Sasuke's neck, which was like a button on the uke that made him instantly horny. "Not in here please!" sang Kiya when she heard the muffled *yelp* that Sasuke had made. Gaara dragged Sasuke (who was in disbelief that his sister would allow his boyfriend to rape him, in her house even!) to the bedroom for the next hour or so.

_**The End**_


End file.
